


I Think You Have A Problem

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Creampuff Week, CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Hot Chocolate And Gingerbread</p><p>Carmilla tries to get Laura into healthier eating habits but Laura's impulse buys are fighting her at every turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Have A Problem

You’re woken sharply from your ill-timed work nap when Carmilla throws her bag at the wall. 

‘Carm?! What the hell? Is delicacy even in your vocabulary?’

‘Only if we’re talking about you, cupcake.’ Carmilla smiles crudely at you, and you can only manage to pull a face at the connotation she’s making. 

You know she’s amazing in so many other ways, but there are some times that you just can’t really take her… lewdness. 

‘Okay, seriously though Carmilla? You’ve been out almost all day and it’s minus 10. At least. How are you even coping right now?’

Carmilla simply tilts her head at you with a bored expression before it clicks in your mind. You hate her a little. But you don’t, not really.

‘Right, vampiric crap, don’t get cold, completely…’

‘You’re rambling, sweetheart.’

You feel a surprisingly warm set of arms envelope your upper body from behind and her cheek press against the top of your ear, and you let your head fall slowly into the crook of her neck. You feel better. You feel calmer. It’s like taking a Nyquil that makes you drowsy, but doesn’t make you fall asleep… but blissful, almost.

‘There’s a storm coming, cutie. Says that we’re probably gonna be snowed in. Just like every year.’ Dammit, you think, as you remember your impulse buys from this morning’s earlybird shop. 

‘Umm…yeah, I know that. It’s um, it’s supposed to last for what, like, two weeks at least?’

‘Yup. January blues and all that jazz. Damn, I wish I could’ve made the most of the 20s.’

You giggle and separate yourself from her, trying to figure out a way to change the subject from the big, fat snowstorm headed your way.

‘So, where you been? I thought you only had a couple of classes today,’ you nonchalantly begin, walking over and trying to block her view of the cupboard in your little kitchenette. You really don’t want her to open it. 

‘Anyway, I got some food and stuff. Oh, and cupcake… these are for you. Happy January.’ 

You stop biting her nails as soon as your girlfriend pulls out 11 red roses from delicate position in her other shopping bag, sauntering over and handing them to you with a little pout on her face. Only ever reserved for you. 

She makes you feel so goddamn special and you really can’t stop thinking that you just don’t deserve her. 

‘You’re a hopeless romantic at heart, aren’t you?’

‘You gotta dig deep for that, creampuff.’ She winks at you slyly and pecks you on the lips.

You laugh confusedly at her before counting the roses again. ‘Okay one second, as much as I adore the fact you got me roses and it’s probably the most cute cliche romantic thing that someone’s ever done for me, besides well…dying…for me and whatnot, there’s only 11 here. Isn’t it sorta…customary to get 12? I mean you got me roses and I am so grateful and you’re amazing, but my OCD is just burning to know I’m so sorry!’ 

You’re not very good with the word vomiting thing, you deduce. 

‘Google it, cupcake. You’ll see why.’ She puffs out a laugh, and you really want to go to your laptop right now and look it up but then you realise that you should probably put these in water before they wilt and die in your tiny hands.

You clutch them by the stems before you remember one of their defining features takes up residence on that particular part of the flower.

Thorns. 

‘Ouch!’ You squeak, snapping Carmilla out her unpacking and she is over in less than a second. 

She looks so worried as she takes your cut hand but then calms when she sees that it’s not too bad. Her breath of relief is like music to your ears. 

‘Oh creampuff, what am I going to do with you?’

‘Should you really be this close to me when I have an open wound?’

Carmilla eyes you from underneath her eyelashes and shakes her head slightly, barking a laugh.

‘I’m a vampire, not a sparkly fairy. I’m not going to eat you because of a couple of thorn cuts. Run your hand under some water and I’ll go and get plasters, cutie.’

She leaves you running your hand under the faucet, and then you remember.

Your impulse buys weren’t only in the kitchen cupboard.

‘UNHOLY MOTHER OF SATAN! WHAT THE FRILLY HELL?!’

You wince.

Your girlfriend comes back in clutching numerous tins of cocoa powder and stacks of boxes of gingerbread men.

‘Two WEEKS, Laura! Not two MONTHS! I mean, God, where do you even have the money to buy this much cocoa and gingerbread?’

‘Uhhh…’

Carmilla dumps the load on your bed and looks at you impatiently.

She suddenly realises your hesitation can only mean one thing. Goddammit, Laura. 

She picks you up and sets you roughly down on her own bed and goes to the kitchen cupboard. The vampire almost falls over from the stray tins rolling out from being stuffed in there. 

‘GODDAMMIT LAURA! I mean, COME ON! HUMANKIND CANNOT LIVE ON GINGERBREAD ALONE!’

‘Um that’s why I got cocoa -‘

‘DON’T EVEN.’

You have the decency to look down and not respond to that.

‘Okay. Start shoving some of this crap under our beds to make way for some real food.’

‘Oh come on, Carm! You steal my cookies all the time! And the gingerbread was on sale any-’

‘I don’t need to eat real food, buttercup! You do. Don’t turn this on me.’ 

You huff and sit on the floor, rolling a tin of cocoa powder in your hands. 

‘Start shoving, creampuff.’

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

An hour later, you’d managed to clear some space for Carmilla’s idea of real food. ‘Okay, cupcake. I got veggie burgers, salmon, sweet potato mash… what’ll it be.’

You huff. You love your girlfriend but you really wish she wasn’t as right as she is sometimes. ‘Veggie burgers sound awesome,’ you say defeatedly.

You hear her walk out of the room and call after her, curious. ‘Why are you so obsessed with feeding me properly all of a sudden? You didn’t care about this before we left Silas or got back.’

‘Because I realise that for you to be my girlfriend I do need to keep you alive, and that means nutrients need to enter the playing field. Plus Perry’s been promoting this healthy eating crap and seeing as I don’t want her to have another emotional breakdown, I thought we should keep her happy. And I don’t need to eat. You do. So.’ 

‘Okay,’ you say quietly. 

She walks out of the room and you look around, noticing the roses sat perfectly in a vase. You smile to yourself, and then remember: what does 11 roses even mean?

When Carmilla comes in and puts the plate of veggie burgers and oven baked fries on the bed, you run at her and squeeze her tightly. 

‘Hey, cupcake, come on what’s going on?’ She pulls back and puts her hands on your cheeks, looking at you with a worried expression.

‘You’re the one who’s most important in my life too, you stupid vampire.’ 

Her shoulders relax and she lets out a little chuckle, enveloping you in her arms. 

A couple of hours after you finish your surprisingly divine-tasting veggie burger, Carmilla puts your tardis mug in front of your hands as you read the latest chapter of your Person Of Interest fic. 

You smell the cocoa and reach out your free hand, squeezing hers slightly. She leans down and kisses the side of your head, then pulling out a gingerbread man from behind her back. 

‘I may be a vampire, but I’m not Satan. It’s not like we’re gonna run out any time soon anyway.’ She chuckles a little before going to her wardrobe and cracking it open.

‘GODDAMMIT CUPCAKE!’

You giggle hysterically as she throws a packaged gingerbread man at you, as many others fall out of the wardrobe. 

Yup. This storm is gonna make life pretty interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr - my username is uselesslesbianvampqueen...


End file.
